ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Racer
Blood Racer is a live-action auto-racing action horror thriller directed by Julius Avery and Tommy Wirkola. Plot A troubled race car driver comes across a living car that possesses dangerous weapons and is possessed by her murdered daughter. The car begins to take over her mind and gives her terrifying powers. As mother and daughter become one terrifying monster, the racer drives to Fast Fear, a Halloween street race in Los Angeles, at high speed on a mission of revenge. Credits Paramount Pictures, Red Granite Pictures and Mandalay Pictures present In association with MTV Films In association with HuaHua Media A Platinum Dunes and Original Film production Plot British stock car racers Hazel Morrow and her daughter Sally drive separate cars in a NASCAR race. Sally wins the race, but during her lap of honor, a terrorist bombing destroys her car, killing her. Two years later, Hazel has given up NASCAR racing in favor of becoming the Blood Racer, a ruthless, masked vigilante for hire. She is approached by clients to steal from or kill rapists or criminals, and challenges them to a street race to commit her business against them. In a successful street race in London, she wins £200,000,000 from four gangsters. In retaliation, they destroy her car, but she overpowers them. Interrogating them, she discovers that Race Monsters, an international underground racing league, serves as a front for a terrorist organization behind the attack that killed Sally. She tortures them to death and decides to infiltrate the league in order to take revenge, but must reach Los Angeles before sunset on Halloween in order to take part in Fast Fear, an annual street race from LA to San Francisco. In Chicago, Hazel finds a Hennesey Venom F5 and takes the car to a chop shop to convert it into a self-driving car and have its VIN changed, her computer and several weapons (including giant circular saws activated by her arms' movements) fitted into it, and a red paint job painted onto it. She uses the £200,000,000 she won in the London race to pay for the whole job. When a series of strange occurrences begin happening inside the car, Hazel realises that it is possessed by Sally's ghost, and communicates with her. Sally explains that, using a computer fitted into her car, she discovered the attack and other secret information about Race Monsters, some of whose racers were in NASCAR. She attempted to expose it, but the terrorists retaliated by detonating the bomb early to kill her and destroy the evidence. In Las Vegas, Hazel encounters and befriends Mindy, a teenage prostitute for Race Monsters. She offers to help Mindy escape them in exchange for information. Mindy tells Hazel that local Judge John Keefe is secretly on the cartel's payroll, having allowed the kidnappers responsible for her forced prostitution to walk free by manipulating the evidence against them and then quickly dismissing the case. Hazel drives Mindy through the city and, working together, they interrogate and kill Keefe. Hazel allows Mindy to accompany her to Los Angeles to help her get home. When several hitmen attack the car in retaliation, Hazel allows Sally to possess her, acquiring supernatural powers, which she uses to defeat the hitmen. Hazel and Mindy join the Street Warriors, an organisation composed of Race Monsters' rivals in street racing and weapon sales. When they reach LA ahead of schedule, their new membership allows them to take refuge at the Hercules Hotel, one of many around the globe owned by the Warriors, where Hazel is provided with the means to infiltrate the Monsters. Hazel travels to a church that serves as a front for the Monsters, where she briefly confronts Leo Vendetti, the head of Race Monsters. is attacked by several members, but she tortures them to death with her car's saws, destroys their money and blackmail material and obtains a USB drive containing their activities, emailing them to the FBI. She then returns Mindy to her family. Vendetti orders his men to kill Hazel during the race, unaware she has infiltrated them. (To be finished) Tagline *This Halloween, drive as fast as you can...it's your last ride. *I will avenge you. *Fear is the fastest driver. *From the directors of Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters and Overlord, and the producers of Fast & Furious, Horns and A Quiet Place. Category:Live-action films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:MTV Films Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Original Film Category:American horror films Category:R-Rated films Category:Racing movies Category:Films about revenge